Sway
by hollyholliday
Summary: What if Holly had shown up at Burt and Carole's wedding?


{set in 2.08 - Furt}

_When marimba rhythms start to play _

_Dance with me, make me sway _

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore _

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze _

_Bend with me, sway with ease _

_When we dance you have a way with me _

_Stay with me, sway with me_

Holly walked through the doors to the reception hall just as the man with the head full of curls and voice like butter began to croon. She hadn't spoken to Will since their time under the umbrella-ella-eh, and that kind of bothered her. Not that they had a reason to speak, her time as subsitute at McKinley High was over. No reason to keep any ties there. Ha, that was a funny thought - Holly Holliday tied down to anywhere. She was a vagabond, a free spirit, a gypsy. Yet oddly enough, she found herself wishing a permanent position was available at MHS. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, a great deal of that had to do with the hazel-eyed glee teacher. She didn't like the feelings he stirred up in her - she didn't like them, and yet she loved them. She found herself blushing like a school-girl when he asked her to help him with his mash-up of "Umbrella" and "Singin' In The Rain", which was full of stolen glances and ear-to-ear grins, on both their parts. And now she was standing entranced, listening and watching intently as he sang.

_Other dancers may be on the floor _

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you _

_Only you have the magic technique _

_When we sway I go weak_

Had she imagined it, or when he sang the lyrics "my eyes will see only you" did he gaze in her direction? _"God, Holly, snap out of it. You sound like one of your students_" she chastised herself as she poured herself a glass of punch.

_I can hear the sounds of violins _

_Long before it begins _

_Make me thrill as only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Just what would it be like to dance with Will Schuester? Holly found herself wondering as she sipped from the plastic cup. Sure, they'd 'danced together' during their mash-up number, but that wasn't ballroom dancing. What would it be like to be in his arms, sway to the rhythm, get lost in the music? She was snapped out of her reverie as the song ended and no other than Will himself strode up to her.

She hadn't imagined it, he was definitely looking in her direction as he sang. He'd seen her during the ceremony, sitting near the back while the kids performed their "Marry You" number. He wondered how she knew Burt or Carole, but never mind that - he was delighted at an excuse to see her again. She'd just seemed to kind of disappear after her stint as subsitute, which disappointed Will. He'd really wanted to get to know her better. She'd really opened up herself to him during that one night at his house over beers - she even broke down crying over feeling like she was a failure as a teacher and he comforted her. And after Terri showed up and blew up at him in her usual psychotic manner, he got to thinking Holly's no-strings-attached way of life was sounding pretty great. But Will guessed that Holly felt she'd opened up to him too much, because he never heard from her again after their mash-up performance together. He thought of tracking her down, asking her out for a drink, but he didn't want to scare her off. But this chance meeting at Burt and Carole's wedding was perfect.

"Holly!" Will said with surprise as he walked up to her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, Will" Holly replied. "Yeah, Kurt invited me on Twitter, said the Glee kids were performing and I wouldn't wanna miss it."

"Yeah, they did a great job didn't they? Well, I'm really glad he did that. It's great to see you again." Will said, the smile never leaving his face.

"So am I, it's great to see you, too." Holly replied, genuinely meaning it. Just being around Will seemed to put her at ease, which wasn't something she was used to, but she was beginning to think she liked that feeling, a lot.

They stood there in not-so-awkward silence smiling at each other until the band began playing a different song, some cheesy 80s slow dance tune. Will glanced back where couples were making their way out to the dance floor.

"Um, would you like to - I mean, would you care to dance?" Will asked nervously, extending his hand. "Smooth, Schuester, real smooth" he thought to himself, but looking into Holly's bright blue eyes was hypnotizing stuff.

"Looks like I'll get the answer to my question, 'what is it like to dance with Will Schuester?'" Holly thought happily.

"I thought you'd never ask." Holly replied, smiling and taking Will's hand, following him out to the hardwood dance floor.


End file.
